


Best of Wives and Best of Women

by Mattie24601



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hamilton References, Nyssa is Ra's al Ghul, Nyssa is the Vigilante, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie24601/pseuds/Mattie24601
Summary: Nyssa is a vigilante in Star City. She leaves early in the morning to go fight crime. Hamilton Song Fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nyssa is Nyssa Raatko in this fic. Ra's al Ghul is a title.

_Nyssa, come back to sleep  
I have an early meeting out of town ___

 

Sara felt Nyssa leave their bed. Normally it didn’t wake her but she was already awake due to a nightmare. Nyssa had just gotten back from a business trip and didn’t have any reason to be getting up so early. What Sara didn’t know was that the vigilante that the news had been talking about in the town over was Nyssa. 

 

Alexi, their daughter, was still sleeping when she left. She was six, that was part of the reason that Sara was speaking quietly to Nyssa. 

 

_It's still dark outside  
I know. I just have to write something down ___

 

Nyssa went into the kitchen to leave a note for Sara, normally she didn’t because she would be back before her Beloved awoke or she was there during one of her business trips, but Sara knew that Nyssa was leaving and this mission she knew was going to take longer, so she left a note telling her she was safe.

 

_Habibti,  
I am safe. I will return before noon, you and Alexi need not worry._

 

_Your Beloved,  
Nyssa ___

 

She left it on the counter in the kitchen next to the pot of coffee that she knew her little yellow bird would come for once she was really awake in the morning.

 

_Why do you always write like you’re running out of time?_  
_Shhh_  
_Come back to bed. That would be enough  
I’ll be back before you know I’m gone ___

 

Nyssa looked back at the note before thinking it would be better to put on the table in their room. That way it would be the first thing Sara saw. Nyssa went to their closet and opened a panel in the very back, farther than Sara would go into the closet to retrieve her uniform and her bow. The news had been calling her The Hood due to the hood she used to cover her face but she prefered Ra’s al Ghul, The Demon’s Head in arabic. In her building she had a secret hideout underneath but she didn’t trust leaving her uniform their.

 

_Come back to sleep_  
_This meeting’s at dawn ___  
_Well, I’m going back to sleep  
Hey. Best of wives and best of women ___

 

Before she left Nyssa placed a light kiss on Sara’s temple. She then went to say goodbye to Alexi who hadn’t woken up during all of this. She kissed her forehead before heading out to her office building. 

 

When she got there she saw one of people, Felicity, she thinks her name is, from IT is there. “Ms. Raatko, I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here this early.”

 

“Yes, well neither was I, now if you will excuse me,” she said as she gestured to the door.

 

“Of course, may I ask why you’re here this early?”

 

“No you may not,” and with that Nyssa left to go to the basement leaving a very confused Felicity standing on the front steps of the building.

 

2 hours later Sara finally woke up again. She saw the note first and while she was confused she trusted that her Beloved would be okay and return safely. Sara had just put the note down when a very energetic six year old leaped onto the bed. “Good morning Mommy,” she looked around, “where’s Mama?”

 

“Mama is still out of town, remember she said that she would get home after you went to sleep? Well she’s just a little late,” Sara told her, she really hoped that she would be okay.


End file.
